


lex talionis [Chinese Translation]

by trosa



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knives, Other, Torture, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: 【授权翻译】noun.一种报复的律法或者准则意为以眼还眼，以牙还牙，同态复仇Martin受害者之一的挚亲前来复仇。而他只能隔着电话，听着Malcolm备受折磨甚至面临死亡。警告：Rape/Non-Con 暴力描写一共有三章。双结局。第二章结尾BE结局角色死亡警告 第三章是续第二章的另一种结局
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lex talionis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835572) by Anonymous. 



> Disclaimer:所有角色属于原作，而故事是作者的。

当电话铃声响起的时候，他的雕塑完成得不错，即便手里连把像样的雕塑刀都没有。

“记得守时。”守卫David对他说道。语气还是一如既往的平稳，他坐在椅子上的身体略微前倾，“只有五分钟的电话时间。”

“五分钟，”Martin重复了一下，一边擦着手一边将嘴唇撅成了一个不满意的表情，“别这样，这可是我儿子！你知道我一直都很有耐性地等着他能给我回电话…我不能有个十分钟时间吗？我最近表现得不错。”

David翻了个白眼，啧了一声，摁下了电话上的接听键。

“My boy!”Martin欢迎道，脸上露出了笑容，“你最近怎么样？我打了一个下午的电话…就不能为你亲爱年迈的老爸接个电话，是吗？”

电话那头很安静，也许是因为线路不好的原因。该死的电话，总在最糟糕的时候出问题。上周就有过一次这种事，结果那群人把他的电话拿走了，还说那也算是他的一次通话。他可真想杀了他们，但他甚至都没有在言语上表露出来。看吧？有礼教的行为。有时候，他也算是个好人。

他叹了口气，翻了个白眼，说道，“David先生，如果你能——”

电话另一头突然传来了短促的一声，就像是猛吸了一口气。事情不太对劲，Martin感觉寒意一下子进到了骨子里，他感觉衣服下的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

是一声呻吟。显然是Malcolm的。

他放下一切，让身体离电话更近了些。

“Malcolm？”他大声地发出疑问。

“Malcolm在这儿。”一个粗重而陌生的声音传来，“但我是打电话的人。”

突然的、巨大的恐惧感席卷了Martin，他感到浑身发冷，膝盖几乎没有办法再支撑住身体。David站了起来，Martin知道自己不被允许碰电话，但他还是按下了静音键，对对方嘶声，“通知警方，就现在！”

David没有犹豫地照做了，他走的时候连门都敞开着。Martin关闭了静音键，冷静地说道，“我很抱歉，现在是谁在接电话？”

“别说话。”另一端的男人说着，“还不到时候。你就好好听着。”

Martin听到了断裂声，毫无疑问是一根手指被折断了。当他的儿子痛苦地哭喊出声的时候，他只能咬紧牙关强装镇定。那声音像是在嘴巴被布条或者胶带堵住以后发出的。他寻找David的踪影，发现走廊依旧空空如也。

“我——”他的声音有些颤抖，强咽了一口唾液，他又试着开口，“我猜这一切都和我——而不是我的儿子有关系。”

“哦你猜，是吗？”男人轻笑出声音，“Whitly医生，你女儿很漂亮。美丽，健谈。上礼拜刚看过她的新闻报道。有趣的是，你对她的关心似乎不及我们小Malcolm的万分之一。”

“如果是因为钱——”

又一根手指被掰断了，这一次Malcolm尖叫起来。

“你以为这跟钱有关系？我不在乎你老婆那些该死的钱。这是你和我之间的事。更确切地说，是你和我母亲。”

Martin开始烦躁不安起来，把手揣在毛衣口袋里，他开始踱步。他忍不住地再次望向走廊方向，清了清嗓子。

“你母亲，”他开口，“我做了什——”

第三声断裂声。Martin畏缩了一下。这一次Malcolm甚至没再哭喊出来，只是无助地呻吟着。

“你觉得自己对她做了什么，Martin？”

“Well，如果非要我猜的话。”Martin说。

“继续，继续说你的混账话。你知道吗，你女儿是很美，但你儿子？他简直太漂亮了。这屁股就像个艺术品。看看吧，就在我眼前。我在他下班回家的时候抓住了他，Martin。你知道这有多容易吗？小家伙连发生了什么都没反应过来。你应该教教他不要一个人走夜路的，外面总有些罪犯。”

“你不应该抓他。”Martin开口，“应该是我来承受这一切，不是他。他对你毫无价值。”

“你在努力让自己镇静。”那男人跟他说，“我发现这很有趣，甚至可以说是令我享受。但我听出你声音里的颤抖了。我想看看当我杀了他的时候你还能表现得多镇定。因为这就是将要发生的事情，Martin。你在我九岁的时候夺去了我的母亲，而现在？”

他又一次笑出声音，“我要夺走你儿子。你是对的，他对我毫无意义。不过是街上的一个猎物。但对你呢？他就是你的一切，不是吗？”

在身体让他本能地喘了口气以后，Martin才意识到自己已经忘记了呼吸这回事。他抵住放着电话的柜子。

“别伤害他。”他说，“我会给你想要的东西，但——”

“这就对了。”男人打断了他，“你。恳求。受伤。这就是我想要的。所以你现在做得不错，Martin。你做的真的很不错。操，我等这一刻等了好久。我一直梦寐以求你可以因为毁掉我的人生而得到报应。无助的滋味怎么样，Martin？对我来说一切都太棒了！”

“我已经报警了。”最后Martin哽咽道。

“那就让警察来找我们吧。”那男人说，“想救他还是太慢了。你听见了吗，Martin Whitly？你儿子马上就要死了，而这一切都是你的错。”

这感觉不像是真的，这不能是真的。只是另一个噩梦，是吗？这不是现实，他的儿子不可能在为他的错付出代价。不能是他的儿子，不能是他的Malcolm。“你不需要这样做！”

“我知道。”那男人说，“但我想这样。只要有这个理由就够了，不是吗？这不就是你杀戮的理由吗？你仅仅是因为…想杀人？所以这对我来说也足够了。听着Martin…我要拿出防水布…一些工具。得让你的男孩舒服点。给这一切定下基调。我等会儿再联系你，好吗？别走远了。”

“等等！我——”

电话挂断了。Martin瘫坐在地，将一旁的雕像狠狠打碎。

他没有听见雕像坠落在地的破碎声，或者是走廊里传来的喊声。他没有想他杀了谁，这个男人可能是谁，或者一切能帮警方的想法。

相反地，他只能听见Malcolm的痛呼声，一遍一遍地回荡在他的耳畔。

相反地，他所能想的只有他的儿子要死了，在某个地方独自死去。而Martin被困在牢笼里，不能去哪怕做一点阻止一切发生的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告:结尾最后几段是结局A，角色死亡预警

警察来了。他们调试好机器尽一切努力去追踪电话的源头。他们在Martin的牢房里来来往往，喋喋不休，而Martin只是安静地坐在他的小床上。他看了眼被毁掉的雕像，宁愿破碎在地的是他自己的脑袋。他的脑海一片空白，唯一的想法只有

Malcolm。

Malcolm。

Malcolm要死了。

这是他的错，这都是他的错。

他美好的儿子本不应该因为自己父亲的所作所为而付出代价。

“Martin。”

Martin被喊他名字的声音打断了思绪。他发现是Gil Arroyo，而对方的眼中似乎没有一丝恨意。

“你是打了镇定剂吗？”

Martin慢慢眨了眨眼，摇摇头。

“那就好。我需要你专注，好吗？我们会找到Malcolm的，只需要你的帮助。”

他已经给过他们他能提供的一切了。信息，姓名，一切。Gil离开了，警察依旧游荡在房间里，有个人啐了他一口，“如果你不是个杀人犯的话，一切本不会发生。”

他的大脑立刻运作了起来，想出了原地杀死对方的十种方法。他被铐住并拴在墙上，但当有他想杀死的人越过红线时，这些束缚无济于事。

之后电话响了，整个屋子都安静下来。Martin在匆忙走过去的时候踉跄了一下 。  
锁链拉扯，几乎绊倒了他。他看向地上那条红线，而电话就在另一端。

“接电话。”他说。

而那个警官还想先跟他讲规矩。“记得我们跟你说过的——”

“快接电话，看在上帝的份儿上！”他大喊，在对方按下扬声器的时候，他立刻冲到电话旁。

而也是平生第一次，他发现自己不知道该说些什么。他的喉头动了一下，努力想发出声音，而那之后——

"D-Dad?"

他终于发出了声响，“Malcolm!”他听到儿子抽了下鼻子，而那个男人的声音又回来了。

“他听起来可真绝望，不是吗？这一切的宣泄——真的有意义。”

“Robin James，”Martin开口，电话那头安静了下来，“那，那是你母亲的名字，是吗？你是Liam，对吗？”

“哇！”男人惊叹，“你谈论起她的名字来就像她毫无价值一样。只动动舌头，就讲出来了，多简单。令人惊叹。”

“警察找到了你的地址，他们已经在路上了。”

“让他们去吧，我又不在那里，Martin。我现在在属于我自己的特别的小地方，Well,还有我的客人。但你是对的，我没有无限的时间。所以让我们开始吧，好吗？”

Malcolm轻哼着，Martin几乎控制不住要同他一起。

“你不必伤害我，”Malcolm说道。他还想要靠说服对方让自己脱身，因为他一直都是这么做的。Martin感觉自己头痛了起来，“你——你对他感到愤怒。你理应如此，因为他是个杀人凶手。但他已经在监狱了，现在——”

另一个手指被掰断的声音。剧痛打断了他想说的话，他哭出声音来。

“他不在监狱里。”Liam平静地说，“他在一个精神病院。你以为我没看到你妹妹的采访吗？不是这样吗，Martin?在那里住得很舒服？那么Malcolm你呢，你现在也觉得舒服吗？”

“并没有。”Malcolm回答。

“让我来给你描述一下他现在的模样吧，Martin，因为……哦，可真是太爽了。他正躺在地上，光着身体，我把他的双手绑在了他的头顶。虽然努力不让我看出来，但他看起来……吓坏了。不是吗，小家伙？是啊，就是这样。因为我们私底下仔细聊过一会儿要发生些什么。为什么你不跟Martin讲讲呢，嗯？”

Malcolm没有作声，而Martin觉得自己的呼吸停滞了。时间仿佛静止了一会儿，直到Malcolm的声音，“别！”

“你在做什么？”Martin的声音在颤抖。

“我在触摸他，”Liam说，“我正一手抓着他漂亮的小阴茎，另一手拿着刀子。你做错了许多事情，Martin，但有了这个孩子不是其中的一件，他可真漂亮！”

Martin喘不上气来，他感觉自己要瘫倒在地了，他的声音依旧在抖着，“放过他吧，求你了。”

“你听起来没有开始那么镇定了。”Liam说，“那么当我这么做的时候你会如何呢？”

“不，不-”Malcolm喘着粗气，然后尖叫。

Martin感到自己崩溃了。 他不需要旁白来告诉他发生了什么事。 他的眼睛里流淌着泪水，当他放开紧握的拳头时，指甲上的鲜血染上了袖子。 “停！停下来！”

“这感觉太妙了，Martin！” Liam嘟囔着，而Malcolm只是在一旁咒骂着喘着粗气呻吟着。 “哦，这感觉真的很好。他的小屁股可真紧。操他妈的……Malcolm……我甚至有点想留你一命了。Martin，你尝过你儿子的滋味吗？你真该试试。 不过，为时已晚。”

“求求你！”Malcolm哭着求饶，而Martin也这么做了。

“我在恳求你，”Martin开口，他从未向一个人恳求过什么，“别这么做了！我愿意给你一切！”

“两个Whitly家的人都在求我。操，这他妈的可太棒了！但我得说，你已经给我一切了。所以你给我好好听着吧。”

对方放下了听筒，声音似乎远了些。

“我在拿刀子划他，”Liam说道，他们肉体交织的撞击声里夹杂着Malcolm的呻吟。“鲜血很衬他，上帝啊，Malcolm——快为你爸爸叫一声。来吧，你干起来可真爽，快叫！”

“救救我！”Malcolm终于屈从于对方的意愿，哽咽着，或许被他自己的眼泪或者是血呛到，“停下来！”

“别对我讲，Malcolm!跟他说！求他救救你。告诉他这一切都是他的错。快告诉他！好吧，要不要我直接拿刀子把你切开？就这么一路切到你的肋骨。”

Malcolm挣扎着，最后痛苦地喘着粗气，“求求你！Dad！”

“就这样，”Liam说道。 “听起来怎么样，Martin？这够清楚了吗？”

Martin在恐惧，愤怒和纯粹的无助中猛烈地摇了摇头。 “Mal——Malcolm。”他设法安慰自己的孩子。 “没关系。没关系，我的孩子。等一下。我爱你，警察马上来了，他们在——”

Malcolm哽咽着，听起来从未那么渺小，恐惧和虚弱过：“求你！上帝啊——停下来——不——求求你了，爸爸，这好痛啊！”

Liam轻哼了一声，而Martin终于——他彻底痛哭起来。眼泪在他脸上恣意流淌着。他喘着粗气，Liam笑了。

“你在哭吗？”他问。“哦，真他妈的好。这有助于我完成我的工作。你可以哭得再厉害点。你们俩。操——”

Malcolm做到了。他哭得更厉害了，Martin跪下，向后仰着身体，发出愤怒的呼喊，他无能为力。

他知道总有一天他要为自己的所作所为付出代价，不论以何种方式。他清楚这一点。

但是他没想到会是Malcolm。

Liam心满意足地喘息，Malcolm只是徒然地做了最后一次抵抗。

然后一切归于寂静，除了Malcolm微弱的呼吸和Martin的粗重的喘气声。

“操，”Liam最后说。 “真是不错。”

“我会杀了你。”Martin喘着气说道。 “我要把你的心挖出来。”

“这也没办法救他。”Liam说，他休整了一分钟，然后Malcolm发出了一声闷哼，Liam的嘴唇狠狠吻了下对方的，Malcolm退缩了。

“谢谢你，孩子。”Liam告诉他。 “很抱歉，要以这种方式结束。”

“不要。”Martin恳求着。 “上帝，请不要。求求你。”

“我妈妈当初或许也求过你，不是吗？”Liam质问他。 “然而她后来怎么样了？”

“对不起，”Martin说。

“可我不觉得抱歉。”那是令人作呕的金属穿透皮肤的声音，Malcolm开始呼吸困难。

不。

Malcolm要死了。

“我会把电话留在这儿。” Liam如是说，“不是为了让你们道别。我只是想让你听到他咽下最后一口气。下地狱吧，Martin。”

Martin一时间再不知道要说些什么。他只是听着Malcolm喉咙里发出的咕噜声，他在渴求氧气。脚步声远去，门关上了。

他又哭了。他抽泣。他恳求。他祈祷。

“Malcolm，对不起！我很抱歉——我——上帝啊，Malcolm，我的宝贝——我的儿子！我的儿子，我——Malcolm，活下去！坚持住，Malcolm，不要——不要离开我！”

Malcolm只是挣扎着呼吸，他也许甚至没有听。但是Martin一直在和他说话，一直在说话，做他唯一能做的事情。

然后Malcolm安静了下来。不是一下子。他的声音变得越来越轻，而Martin努力说得更大声希望可以掩盖住这一点。

但现在他什么声音都听不到了。

Martin掩面哭泣着，他咒骂着，质问上帝。

上帝没有回答。Malcolm也没有。

Martin一个人。

Martin缩在自己的牢房地板上，独自一人。

而他现在知道从今往后他只会是如此。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一种结局。

电话里沉寂了一分钟，这感觉像是永恒。但Martin接着听见门被破开的声音。是警察。

太吵了，对面太吵了以至于他根本不清楚发生了什么。

他的儿子死了。这就是他所知道的一切。

他的孩子死了。

接着——

“他还活着！“

Martin抬起头，泪水流满了脸上还有胡须上。他凝视着电话，仿佛要盯穿它。

“Malcolm——”他说。

他听到更多不连贯的喊叫声，关于他的儿子失去了多少血，他们需要医护人员。

之后线路就被切断了，只留下Martin独自站在那里，一动不动。

有那么两天，他依旧笃定他的儿子是死了。之前那一线生机不过是他的错觉。

他不吃不喝，躺在床上，盯着天花板，等死。

但后来那些人告诉他。

告诉了Martin他从不敢奢望的事情。

Malcolm活下来了，虽然很艰难，但他活下来了。

他住了一个多月的院，而Martin只能模糊地得到一些讯息。

他们说，你儿子还活着。

他们说，也许他很快会再来探望你。

当Malcolm终于踏进门的那一刻，距离那通电话已经过去了两个月。Martin哭泣着，感到欣慰和慰藉。

他瘦了好多。一道沉重的红色伤疤从脸颊的一侧划了下来，从眼睛到下巴。Martin知道衣服之下还掩盖着更多。

但是他还活着。

“我的宝贝。”Martin走上前，“我的宝贝!请——请告诉我你怎么样。”

Malcolm虚弱地朝他微笑，而那是Martin见过最美的东西。

然后，Malcolm抬起头，露出了他脖子上，几乎夺去他性命的可怖伤疤。

他用手指碰了一下，张开嘴，只有呼吸声传出来。

“你没办法说话。”Martin说道。

Malcolm摇了摇头。

“你以后还能说话吗？”

他又摇了摇头，这一次动作慢了许多。Martin又哭了起来，他颤抖着一直走向锁链能禁锢他的最远位置。

“Malcolm。”他小声说。 “请到我这里来。”

出乎Martin的意料，Malcolm几乎没怎么犹豫就走了过来。他走上前去，俯身将脸埋在Martin的胸前。他含着眼泪颤抖。

Martin开口：“我很抱歉。”Malcolm的胳膊围在他周围。 “我爱你。Malcolm，除了你，我从没有爱过任何人。”

他跪在地上，Malcolm也这样做。他对着儿子大哭，哀悼失去的一切，而Malcolm紧紧地抱着他，比他二十年来所允许的要近。

但如果靠近他要付出这样的代价，Martin几乎不想要。

几乎。

那并不意味着他不喜欢，不享受。他将脸埋入儿子的脖颈，呼吸。

他不再孤单。Malcolm在这里。

他的男孩还活着。

再过两个月，Liam被发现死了。每个手指和脚趾都被折断，喉咙被割开，被活着取出了心脏。

Martin没有离开牢房。他向警方否认自己与此事有牵连。

“我怎么会做这些？”在Malcolm来找他的时候，他问道。 “我不能离开。”

朋友，Malcolm朝他打了手语。在他们几乎每天都进行的会面里， Martin被给与了更多的自由，他的手可以更加灵活的运用，以便他传授。

Martin向来是个好老师，Malcolm也向来是个好学生。

这是一个秘密。他回答，眨了眨眼。

Malcolm低下了头，但Martin看到了他抬起双唇的微笑。

他的手简单地拼出了单词“好”。

Martin哼着。他瞥了一眼房间角落里的相机，知道他可以花钱找人删掉那些监控。他可以付很多钱让很多人做很多事情。

他备受折磨。他告诉Malcolm,我确定让他备受折磨地死去。

Malcolm用力吞咽了一下，他的手语重复了这个单词。

好。

Martin感觉自己充满了自豪感。

“我的孩子，”他说。

Malcolm的手指抽动着。他的手颤抖了一下。

“坐下来吧，”Martin打手势说。 “总是有更多的东西要学习。”

Malcolm坐了下来。Martin沉迷于他的美好，这是他过去十年来从未表现出的服从。

他不喜欢实现这一切的方式。Malcolm每次听到声音都会畏缩，他总是保持着高度警惕。疤痕会淡去，但永远不会消失。

他不喜欢他们走到今天这一步的方式。

但是Martin不能对自己撒谎， 说自己不喜欢这个结局。

Malcolm不断的拜访，他的依赖，甚至是零星的拥抱……

Martin从来都不是一个人。他有他的男孩。

而直到他咽下最后一口气以前，他都会确保这一切不被改变。


End file.
